


We Will Always Protect You

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecurity, M/M, Mild Blood, One Shot, Protective Kolivan (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: "Why didn't you just leave me? The mission is more important than the individual."





	We Will Always Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> It's random, guys, idk. And eyyy, exactly 100 words, it's an actual official drabble.

The moment the group emerged from the pod, Kolivan steered Keith away from the growing crowd, pulling the trembling human closer to him. "Why didn't you just leave me? The mission is more important than the individual." Keith's voice was small and scared, powerless, and the way he hunched against Kolivan, leaning into the contact, reminded the Blade of a kit.

Kolivan leaned down, placing a gentle hand under Keith's chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. "Keeping you safe  _is_ my mission. Now come, let's get you cleaned up. I don't like the way that wound is bleeding."


End file.
